ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultrawoman Grigio
is a female Ultra Warrior, and is the younger sister of Ultraman Rosso and Ultraman Blu. She first appeared in Ultraman R/B The Movie. Etymology Grigio means "Gray" in Italian, a name shared with a species of kaiju in the series. Despite this, their Japanese names are spelled and pronounced differently: vs . The official website further reveals that the former Katakana was indeed from Saki Mitsurugi's true name, which Asahi adopted as her Ultrawoman alter-ego in her memory. History Ultraman R/B The Movie: Select! The Crystal of Bond During the battle against Ultraman Tregear and Snake Darkness, Asahi had transformed into Grigio Regina. However, her attacks, as well as those of Ultramen Rosso, Blu and Geed were ineffective against them. As they were about to be beaten, Saki Mitsurugi's spirit reached out to Asahi, who unlocked her true power. Grigio Regina's exoskeleton then split open, and Ultrawoman Grigio emerged from it. Restoring the energy of the three Ultra Warriors, she helped them against their opponents but they were still outclassed. To finish the battle, the Minato siblings joined hands and called upon the Makoto Crystal, fusing Rosso, Blu and Grigio into Ultraman Groob, joining Geed Ultimate Final in a more evenly-matched battle. Eventually, Groob destroyed Snake Darkness via the Groobing Ray and freed Yukio from Tregear's dark influence. Ultra Galaxy Fight: New Generation Heroes With her brothers overseas, Asahi remained in Ayaka City to protect it from danger. She transforms into Ultrawoman Grigio to train, but Ultra Dark-Killer suddenly arrives through a portal chasing Ultraman Zero. Dark-Killer demanded that Zero hand her over, but he refuses, so Dark-Killer sends them both to his Dark-Killer Zone. Refusing to give up, a weakened Grigio managed to protect Zero and hold her own against Ultraman Zero Darkness before proceeding to replenish the energies of her brothers, allowing them to merge into Ruebe, who later overwhelmed the combined efforts of Zero Darkness and Dark-Killer. However, Tregear revives both Zero Darkness and Dark-Killer, the latter of which growing to gigantic size. To battle him, the Minato siblings fuse into Ultraman Groob. Once the New Generation Heroes had finally defeated Dark-Killer, Rosso and Blu decide to send Grigio back to Ayaka City because they needed someone to protect it. While her brothers and the other New Generation Heroes fight against Tregear near the Land of Light, Zero sends her back home. Profile Stats *'Height': 43 m *'Weight': 30,000 t *'Maximum Flight Speed': Mach 5 *'Maximum Running Speed': Mach 1 *'Underwater Traveling Speed': 700 Knots *'Underground Traveling Speed': Mach 1 *'Maximum Jumping Power': 600 m *'Brute Strength': 70,000 t *'Grip Strength': 35,000 t *'Time Limit': 3 minutes Body Features * : Grigio possesses a circular-shaped Color Timer. *'Ultra Armor': The standard Ultra Armor. * : Like her brothers, Grigio also sports protectors covering her chest area. Transformation Grigio Regina's exoskeleton splits open to reveal Ultrawoman Grigio. UltrawomanGrigioHenshinFull.gif Abilities * : Grigio can conjure an orange energy shield to defend herself and her allies. According to Hyper Hobby Vol.13, it's stated to be five times more durable than her brothers' shields. * : Grigio emits small orbs of light that, when given to another Ultra, restores their energy.https://en.tsuburaya-prod.co.jp/news/913 *'Healing Wave': Grigio can unleash a wave from her body and spread light energy around an area. Other Ultras are able to absorb this light and replenish their energy, while dark beings are repelled. Grigio Barrier.jpg|Grigio Barrier Grigio Cheer Charge.gif|Grigio Cheer Charge GrigioHealingWave.gif|Healing Wave Techniques Special * : Grigio can fire an energy ray by crossing her arms in a "+" formation. It's first revealed in Ultra Heroes Expo 2019 against CamearraウルトラヒーローズEXPO2019では、初の悪のウルトラウーマンであるカミーラを相手に腕を十字に組んで放つ光線を披露し撃破している。, and is her signature finisher in Ultraman Fusion Fight!. *'Hand Slash': Featured as part of her side attacks in Ultraman Fusion Fight!, Grigio can rapidly fire small energy blasts from her hands. GrigioShot.gif|Grigio Shot Grigio Hand Slash.gif|Hand Slash Physical * : A punch attack. * : A kick attack. * : A chop attack. * : A rushing attack. Trivia *Similar to Cereza, Grigio's name may also be based off of a certain brand of wine. *Grigio is: **The very first female Ultra Warrior to be introduced in the "New Generation" portion of the franchise's history. **The third female Ultra Warrior in the Heisei era as well as the sixth female Ultra Warrior overall, and the first to have been introduced in 14 years, after Dark Faust, but she is also the first and only heroic female Ultra Warrior in the Heisei Era, as Camearra and Faust were both villains. **The second female Ultra Warrior in canon to actually use the title "Ultrawoman" after Ultrawoman Beth, and the first to debut in a Japanese-created and live-action series. **The first Ultra Warrior to feature orange coloring on her body, and the first New Generation Ultra Hero to not heavily feature black coloring since Ultraman X. **The very first Ultra Warrior to have "evolved" from kaiju. *One of her concept art designs depicted her having long strands of hair, as well as pink eyes.https://ultra.fandom.com/wiki/File:GrigioLongHair.png *Grigio's Color Timer sound effect is appropriately, a mix of of her brothers', just like Ruebe's. References id:Ultrawoman Grigio Category:Ultras Category:Ultraman R/B Category:Ultraman R/B Characters Category:Female Ultras Category:Female Characters Category:Heroines Category:New Generation Heroes Category:Heisei Ultras Category:Ultras with a Unique Crest Category:Heroes Category:Movie Ultras Category:Unique Type Ultras Category:Secondary Ultras Category:Ultra Warriors Category:O-50 Ultras Category:Ultra Galaxy Fight: New Generation Heroes Category:Ultra Galaxy Fight: New Generation Heroes Characters Category:Earth Ultras